One Night and the Day After
by Minwind
Summary: After finding his ex lover in the arms of a another. Arthur meets a man named Alfred who asks Arthur to take a chance and spend one whole night out with him. AU USXUK


Arthur fumed at the injustice that was his life at this moment. He was drenched. The black murky runoff of New York's streets soaked his clothes and chilled his skin. While the thick sticky plaque of hate, and heartbreak smothered his mind and clinged to his thoughts. He wish he could forget. Just shut everything out. Take a break ,power-down.

But his mind would not quit. It press replay when it felt the water drops slide down his face. Reminding Arthur of how the sweat slitter down their forms. His ears heard the faint whispers of hot steam escaping from the underground vents that twisted into hot gasps,pants and shuttering sighs of ecstasy that rebound off the bare walls of the dark corner office. The taste of the foul puddle water he spat out was familiar to bile that rose in his throat when he open the door to find Francis in the throws of passion with Alina the temp from the forth floor. Smiles and giggles of passerby's who wittiness his fall off the curb and into the large flooded pothole transform into his ex lovers smirk when his realized he was caught by long standing boyfriend and not his boss. It was a smile of delight relishing in Arthur's shock and humiliation of of his betrayal.

Flashes of images began to bombard the soggy, unhappy, tiny man. He had to get up. He couldn't stand the attention. Hadn't they seen a man stumbled into a ditch before? It was as if they knew, they where mocking him! He hastily stood up only to trip on his oversize trench coat. Splashing to the ground once more.

"Want some help?" someone called from above.

Arthur turned to a young blonde man who wore thick blue rimmed glasses, a vintage jacket zipped up sprinkled with worn air force patches and black faded Levi's. He stood tall and sturdy like a cornstalk.

The blonde repeated his question gesturing with his out stretched hand for Arthur to take.

He looked down at the kind offer. The good samaritan's hands where big and undoubtedly warm if his smile was to anything to judge by. Just the sight made Arthur's face heat but made the mistake of making eye contact. the man had light blue eyes if they had been much darker they would match Francis's...oh right Francis.

Arthur slapped the hand away. "No Thank You! I'm fine!" He climbed out dripping.

"Rough night?"

"Rough dose not even begin to describe my experience try nightmarish."

"That bad? Care to share? I know this great little coffee shop just up the road my treat."

Arthur ceased in wring the bottom his coat to stare dumbfounded at the man's boldness.

"Are you seriously trying to pick me up?"

"I'm pretty sure I was asking you to some coffee I'm not so sure where carrying you got mixed in. While I do pride myself at being fit. I'm no strongman but hey a guy can dream."

Arthur was not in the joking mood " That not what I meant!- you know what?! Never mind no. I do not want to have coffee with you! Now if you excuse me! "

He tried to pass the man but was match with every step like a foreign reflection blocking his path.

"I know the owners. They'll let you dry your clothes!"

"I admire your persistence but no."

"It's really good."

"I don't drink coffee."

"What do you drink?"

"Gin and Tonic." he slipped.

"I also know of a nice little bar very low key classy too. The bartenders wear those arm braces things and have handle bar mustaches! Trust me it's a grand old time."

Arthur hesitated, he licked his lips at just the mere mention of alcohol. Drinking away his problems sounded heavenly. A chance to unwind relax. To forget cheating Francis, tart Alina, broken promises of promotion, his 'work in progress' novel, and loud, disapproving, soon to be visiting family. Just to be in ignorant bliss for an two to three hours.

Though three hours would turn into four, six, until last call. It would extend of a after party with he the only attendee. Passing out hard on the floor. Waking up hours later, missing work smelling vile, with a pounding headache. His mind so numb it reverts picks up the discard bottle of Captain Morgan downing the last hit. Start what's left of his day and finds himself sooner than later back in the bar. The cycle repeats in till he stumbles into his litter coffee table tipping over glasses forgotten nights before. Watching his sobriety chip slowly drown in the spilled brandy...

He's was shaken from his vision.

"Dude you ok? You didn't hit your head when you fell did you? Hello?"

Arthur took a step back out of reach "I already said I was fine didn't I?"

"But you didn't answer my question."

"I guess it wasn't worth my attention."

"So was."

Arthur rolled his eyes "What was it?"

"What are you planning on doing later tonight that needs you're attention so badly?"

"None of your business"

"That's code for nothing right?"

"No it's code for none of your business!

"That's a very literal code."

"God! You're infuriating! Fine! For starters change out of theses sopping wet clothes, take a hot shower make some tea and cozy up on the couch happy!?"

He smiled "Sounds exciting."

"Yes! Insult me why don't you! Cause that will ensure to persuade me!."

The man braced his palms out to Arthur in surrender. "I'm not ragging on you. I really do think that nights in are something pretty special."

"Then why don't you go run along home and have one and I'll do the same."

"Can't"

"Why the bloody hell not!?"

"Cause I'm currently busy trying to show a cute blond who's had a bad day a good time."

"What!?" Arthur felt his cheeks turn pink.

The stranger ignored his sputtering and continued "Did I mention they also sell tea at the coffee shop? I can't really contest in how well it is. I've never tried it. But if it's anything like their coffee I'm sure it's amazing."

"I said no!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Would it help if I got on my keens?"

"No it would not! I don't know what screw fell loose and made you so keen on me but if you haven't noticed I'm not in the mood to be out and about! Nor will I be good company to be out and about with!"

He smiled "I'll be the judge of that."

"Look I'm warning you I've had a right shitty day. So do not test me! I'm going home! Do not fallow!"

Arthur spun on his heel and marched off briskly. It was the complete opposite direction he needed to go; but he learn that his street acquaintance was quite the barricade. The cold bite of the night's air helped cool Arthur hot head. His face turn back to white pale. He thoughts diverted back to depressing heavy scenes of his day reliving them. It slowed down his march to mere crawl that ended with him in the middle of the sidewalk. When a pedestrian bumped his shoulder he finally took in his new setting.

Neon lights of all fantastic colors surrounded him. Girls in packs don in high heels and short dresses. Where pair with young men in press tight shirts who smelled of heavy cologne. Sprinkled about where commuters in corporate attire. The streets where noisy from the music spilling out of the surrounding buildings. Arthur almost could not believe that he had unwitting wandered into the enemy's territory: the club scene of town advertising cheap drinks and even cheaper happy hours.

O'Mally's was to his right. It looked every bit of an Irish pub. Arthur was an expert having been dragged by his brother Patrick all over Dublin. It was one of the few bars without a lighted sign preferring to go with a hand painted one. He stared at the green thick wooden door listening to the live band playing popular drinking songs while the audience sang a loud inside. He slowly became hypnotized. He licked his lips. Took hold of the brass handle and turned.

"Your such a lair."

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin when heard the previous blonde's voice jarred him from his trace Arthur could only mange a weak "W-what?"

"Unless your home is actually a bar you lied to me. Also I never really took you as a Irish pub kind of guy seeing with your accent and all. but if you where so set on this place I would of been down for it!" The man continued to ramble on as Arthur barley listen to a word being faced with the realization of his hand clasping the bar door knob. Panic took over.

Arthur retreated as if he was burn. His protest was so violent that he backed into the his acquaintance almost toppling them both over. The air force enthusiast quickly held his ground and steadied the shorter man by his shoulders.

"Whoa there cowboy! I get it! We don't have to go to your favorite hang spot. Your beer buddies can just meet me another time!"

He looked up at the man to who continued on a tangent of conversation but Arthur focus was on the man's hands which refused to let go. They where warm just like he predicted. They held a gentle grip one that Arthur could easily break free from and yet he stayed still. They where an anchor prohibiting him to stray back over to O'Mally's. He never knew he was adrift, his sails cut into ribbons, gun's out of ammo, deck smashed to bits,compass thrown overboard in the turmoil. Leaving him lost reaching for old habits that where only comforts in had been close; far too close. This busy body didn't know it but he had just saved a desperate man from ruin.

Relief surged up forming a lopsided grin the first showing it had all day. Arthur noticed the taller man stop talking looking down waiting.

Arthur only could reply "Sorry didn't catch that"

The blonde chuckled "You zone out a lot huh?"

Gratitude towards the man save Arthur from commenting. " I recall you saying something about wanting to take me to tea?"

His grin grew and his eyebrows shot up surprise "Uh-Yeah! But we can totally stay here and have drink too if you wa-."

Arthur escape from the man's warm grasp and took hold of his wore leather sleeve dragging him out of the district ."No! A cup tea sounds lovely!"

"Really!? Awesome! But your going the wrong way and in you kinda ripping my arm off."

TBC


End file.
